Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział 2
Już od dłuższego czasu Rukia Kuchiki nie wraca z misji. Na dodatek, ostatni Gillian w Karakurze został zabity przez niezidentyfikowanego Shinigami. Podejmiemy wszelkie działania, aby ją odnaleźć. Misję tę przydzielę szóstej dywizji. Kapitanie Kuchiki, proszę wyznaczyć do dwie osoby do pomocy w poszukiwaniach. – powiedział kapitan pierwszej dywizji, głównodowodzący Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. - Tak jest. – odpowiedział Byakuya - A teraz przejdźmy do kolejnej sprawy… - ciągnął dalej głównodowodzący. Po zebraniu Byakuya wezwał do siebie swojego porucznika oraz trzecią oficer. Przez okno Renjiego i Mizuki wleciał Piekielny Motyl z wiadomością. Od razu tam przybyli. Mieli rozkaz wyruszyć z ich kapitanem do Karakury. Bramy do świata żywych zostały otwarte. Od razu, gdy trafili do miasta Karakura, zaczęły się poszukiwania. Była noc, jednak latarnie dobrze oświetlały ulice. Jednak po chwili zauważyli jakąś kobietę, która jakby przed kimś uciekała. Dziwnym trafem okazała się nią Rukia. Miała bardzo słaby poziom Reiatsu. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i pobiegli w kierunku brunetki. Widziała ich, ale nie zamierzała się zatrzymywać. - Stój! – krzyknął Renji, jednak dziewczyna nadal biegła. Młoda Kuchiki potknęła się i wywróciła. - Nie! Zostawcie mnie! Nie mogę wrócić! – krzyczała - A co, masz coś na sumieniu? – spytała Mizuki. Chciała ją wziąć siłą. Jednak usłyszeli szelest, który nie mógł być spowodowany przez wiatr. Z ciemności wyłoniła się postać, która była w stroju Shinigami. Spiczaste, pomarańczowe włosy, dziwny grymas twarzy. - Kim ty do cholery jesteś? – przemówił Renji - Ichigo Kurosaki. - Kurosaki? Nie znam żadnego Kurosakiego. – powiedziała z kpiną Mizuki – Hmm… Czyli TY jesteś tym, który przejął jej moce? TYM, który przez to spowoduje jej karę? - Rukia nigdzie z wami nie idzie. – powiedział twardo. - Doprawdy? A jak zamierzasz nas zatrzymać? Słaby, niewyszkolony Shinigami… Ty w ogóle znasz imię swojego Zanpakutō? - Co? Nazywacie swoje miecze? – powiedział takim tonem, jakby uważał ich za wariatów - Powiedziałam CZY ZNASZ, a nie CZY NAZWAŁEŚ. – westchnęła – Może przetestujesz swoje umiejętności przeciwko prawdziwemu Shinigami?! Rozkrusz, Yukianesa! – ostrze stało się bielsze, a rękojeść zmieniła kolor na biały. Powiało chłodem. Ichigo nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Ich miecze się skrzyżowały w krótkim boju. Kurosaki najwyraźniej nie dawał sobie rady z siłą trzeciej oficer, która była naprawdę utalentowaną osobą. Mimo, czy była oficerem, miała poziom, który mógłby dorównać kapitanowi. Przy kolejnym dłuższym zetknięciu miecza, Mizuki zaczęła się śmiać. - Haha… Nuda! Zamroź… - ostrze wielkiego miecza Ichigo zamarzło. Kitusne wzięła rozmach i rozbiła lód wraz z ostrzem przeciwnika. Kopnęła go tak mocno, aż upadł. – Hishōken! – rzuciła lodowym mieczem w jego brzuch, praktycznie wykańczając go. - Dosyć tego, Kitsune. – powiedział swym jak zwykle obojętnym głosem Byakuya Kuchiki, przez co Mizuki od razu zapieczętowała Zanpakutō. – On długo nie wytrzyma, będąc tak rannym. Utraci wszystkie moce… Rukia. Wstań. Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji. – dziewczyna wykonała rozkaz. Miała wielki żal w oczach, gdy patrzyła na wpół martwego chłopaka, któremu oddała swoją moc. Dla niej było już za późno, aby cofnąć to, co zrobiła. Po trzech dniach dotarła informacja o Ryoka. Trzeci oficer dziesiątej dywizji – Natsume Iwakura – razem z czwartym oficerem ósmej dywizji – Yoshirem Satoru – udali się do kapitana szóstej. - Kapitanie Kuchiki! – krzyknęła i ukłoniła się – Pragnę poinformować, iż do Soul Society dostali się Ryoka! - Znam już te wiadomości. Możecie odejść. - Tak jest! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Iwakura i Satoru, po czym odeszli dalej, by przyłączyć się do poszukiwań. - Abarai, zabierz Rukię do wieży skruchy, więzienia Shishin, aby czekała na wyrok. – rozkazał Kuchiki - Kapitanie… - przerwała Mizuki – Czy to może być…? – Kapitan spojrzał znacząco na nią – Przecież to niemożliwe! On był na skraju śmierci! Albo mógł utracić same moce! A on…! Z tą swoją bandą…! Jakim cudem przebili się przez bramy Seireitei?! - Zamiast myśleć, dlaczego tak się stało, dobrze by było, gdybyś zaczęła patrolować Seireitei w poszukiwaniu Ryoka. - Tak jest, kapitanie! – Mizuki od razu zniknęła mu z oczu, nie chciała go denerwować. Mizuki zawsze miała szczęście, które zawsze podsuwało jej dużo różnych dziwnych ludzi pod nos. Tak więc szybko znalazła intruza. - Ej, ty! – krzyknęła za rudowłosą kobietą. Zaczęła uciekać przed Shinigami, jednak była wolna w porównaniu do Kitsune. Złapała ją. - Zostaw ją! – usłyszała kolejną obcą osobę, a strzała z łuku przeleciała obok niej. - Hę? Ruda i Emo? – pomyślała głośno Mizuki. – Kim ty jesteś? - Quincy, Uryū Ishida. – przedstawił się dumnie - Quincy… Quincy… Gdzieś to słyszałam… Ale to raczej mało ważne, skoro zapomniałam. – zakpiła - Puść ją, a oszczędzę twoje życie! – przez te słowa Mizuki spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogła się otrząsnąć z szoku. Jak ktoś taki mógł jej grozić śmiercią? Lekko poddenerwowana tym faktem, złapała rudą za włosy, po czym przyłożyła jej katanę przy szyi, podchodząc do niego. Chłopak przestraszył się, gdy Mizuki wykonała wymach kataną, jednak ta zamiast trafić zupełnie w inny cel, odcięła trzymane włosy rudej dziewczyny. W tym samym czasie, gdzieś w odległej części Seireitei, znana ze swoim porażek Shinigami, rozmawiała w najlepsze z jednym z Ryoka. - A więc nazywasz się CHAD! – wykrzyknęła z uznaniem, próbując uśmiechać się uroczo. W tym czasie wysoki mudżyn z ogromnymi warami rozglądnął się za najlepszą drogą ucieczki. Już wymyślił idealny plan, jednak ona miała idealny stan upojenia, co doprowadziło do jej skoku na Chada. Wisiała tak na jego ogromnym karczychu – o ile to tak można nazwać – i usiłowała pocałować. Zza rogu wyłoniła się Shinju Ume. Blondynka przyglądała się temu zjawisku i z kpiną w głowie zaczęła mówić. - Boże… Nabosaki, tobie na mózg się już całkiem rzuciło? Weź zostaw tego mudżyna, patrz jak się boi… I to jest niby wielki Ryoka, który dostał się do Seireitei?... Wielki to może jest, ale długo nie pożyje. – Shinju wyjęła katanę i pobiegła w stronę przerażonego dresiarza. Na jego grubym łapsku pojawiła się kiczowata rękawica TurboDymoMana, za pomocą której wyswobodził się z sideł Tsuki. - NIE! Zostaw Chada! – krzyknęła w stronę Shinju - Chada…? Czada…?! Teraz wiadomo, dlaczego tak śmierdzisz! – po tych słowach rozpoczęła się mało interesująca walka Ume z murzynem. Był on na tyle słaby, że powaliła go jednym ciosem. Problem był taki, że wieczna nieudacznica w końcu zrobiła coś dobrze, tylko nie to, co trzeba. Wzięła wielką cegłę w rękę i uderzyła nią w głowę Shinju, która upadła na ziemię tracąc przytomność. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach